Treasure Rally
A treasure rally / トレジャーラリー is a particular type of event. Earn panel currency from event stages and use them to move characters along lines like a board game. Special treasure rally movement currency also exists to allow characters to move more efficiently. How to Play ev83-areas.jpg|Areas Tr_panel_main.png|Centerpiece Panel This is how to play a treasure rally. #Earn panel currency from event stages. #Choose an area / エリア. #Click on any of the roll Nazupon / ナズポンを回す buttons to spend panel currency and roll Nazupon once. Nazuna will reveal a ball with a number on it. #Click on the progress / 進む button on any of the available lines to make the character move as many spaces as the ball's number shows. #Reach the centerpiece / 目玉 chest to unlock the next area. It looks like a chest with a chibi Nazuna bot on it. The number shown along the line shows how many steps it will take to reach the centerpiece or goal. Earning the centerpiece removes itself from the other lines and makes the number shown be the number of steps before the goal. The goal is the end of the line. Items Your character will pick up every item that she goes through. In the past, the things you can expect her to pick up are based on the line she is on. Blue Line: Manyus Red Line: Blums Yellow Line: Ampules and Gifts Green Line: Forge Spirits and Equipment Gacha Seeds Modern treasure rallies spread these types of items across all lines. Centerpiece There are four centerpieces / 目玉 per area. The centerpieces are obtainable after reaching specific distances on any line. After getting the centerpiece on a line, all other characters' lines will have that chest removed at the appropriate distance. Then, the next centerpiece becomes available on all lines. Features Treasure rally special panel.jpg|Special Panel Explanation tr_panel_sp1.png|Move 1 Panel tr_panel_sp2.png|To Next Special Panel A special panel / 特別マス exists. Landing on one of these causes a character on some line to move forward automatically. The special panel states the line color that the effect applies to and the number of panels they will move. Some special panels make some line's character go straight to the next special panel. If you roll a "One" in Nazupon twice in a row, you will earn treasure rally movement currency. The effect of the treasure rally movement currency varies between events. In most events, you will move ahead four panels without having to rely on luck from Nazupon. One event made a character move to the next special panel. Options The following options are available. *演出スキップ / skip animation: When checked, speeds up the game by not showing the ball roll out of Nazupon. It also makes characters run faster along lines. *取得アイテムの非表示 / Don't show acquired items: When checked, items go directly to the present box without showing a report of the obtained items. *自動最適進行 / Automatic, optimal progression: When checked, the assumed most-optimal path is taken automatically after Nazupon is rolled. Added in event 83. Category:Event Type